Tubertale
---- Pixelcrusher @PixelCrusher10 |date = April 28, 2018 |website = Tumblr Youtube Soundcloud |type = Crossover |tone = Semi-Serious |setting = Neutral Bright |medium = Comic |status = On-going |creator = RPG_freak |writer = Pixelcrusher, RPG_Freak |artist = DeMento, Pixelcrusher |composer = Allie/Allstarr, ThatGuyWithTheGibus, Pixelcrusher, RPG_Freak |spriter = Pixelcrusher, Kae/Kira, Aquirious}} Tubertale is an alternate universe initially created by RPG_Freak/Sonixayra somewhere in August 2016, later being picked up by ThatGuyWithTheGibus and Pixelcrusher April 2018. The first comic part was released on January 29th, 2019 (and can be found on the official Tumblr/MSPFA). The AU is a crossover AU between Undertale and Youtubers that uses the sprite comic format, following Frisk traveling to see if the legendary myth is true. Long ago, two types of people ruled Earth; those who utilize technology and those who are against it. Those against tech revolted against the others, going on many rampages. The few tech-supporting survivors there were said to be put on an uncharted island somewhere in the Pacific Ocean; as time passed, this myth only seemed as such. Character Changes * Flowey is replaced with Tiny Box Tim, an out-of-place box that might to want to help. * Chara, as in the original UT character, while long deceased, shows up offering a deal to frisk in-comic after they fall in a hole, and that deal is one of the reasons why they move forward. * Toriel is replaced with Marzia, Pewdiepie's wife, who keeps track of the Ruins replacement. * Napstablook is replaced with Pyrocynical, one of the few residents/rebels in the Ruins replacement. * Sans is replaced with Daithi de Nogla, an Irish Youtuber who has seen better days. Unlike most other residents of the island, he's represented by their mascot/icon rather than his actual self. * Papyrus is replaced by Jacksepticeye, the louder of the Irish men; known for his sense of green and loud voice, among other things. * Undyne is replaced by Vanoss, leader of the Royal Guard and defender of the icy caverns he lives in. * Alphys is replaced by H20Delirious; while not being a scientist himself, he maintains the water treatment plant that serves as a key component to the island. * Asgore is replaced by Pewdiepie, the previous "king" of Youtube itself, now king of the island instead. * Asriel is replaced by Markiplier, a friend of Jack and Pewdiepie. He's currently trapped within Tiny Box Tim for reasons currently unknown. * Muffet is replaced by Vsauce Michael, a scientist that has been taken over by an unknown force and became insane. His previous creations (tiny, sentient robots) now roam the Ruins replacement, selling any scrap they can as well as some info on the outside. * Grillby is replaced by Vinny Vinesauce, a restaurant owner who grills and plays songs for occasional entertainment. * The True name of the Chara role is "Sean", otherwise known as "Antisepticeye"; however, the connection between him and classic Jacksepticeye is currently unknown. Location Changes * Instead of the underground, the entire story is set on a discrete and desolate island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. * The ruins are an overgrown, seemingly ancient city that might have once been populated. * Snowdin is a small Ireland-like town, which rains quite often. * Waterfall is a collection of frozen ice caverns. * Hotland is an open sea of icebergs and few pieces of actual land, with bridges and such to connect them. * The core is now a shore-side extractor taking energy from the ocean to generate power. * A new area after the core shows as a bright neon city, almost futuristic and filled with trouble. * New home is now a dulled light blue castle next to a inactive volcano, where Felix resides. Additional Changes * The entire battle system is overhauled, now striking similarity to Deltarune's and Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga's. * Textboxes now utilize battle sprites within them, as normal Undertale-styled battle sprites are not used due to the change in battle system. * The overall spriting style is similar to that of SNES-era games, a notable example being the Mother series. Gallery Tubertale Frisk.png |Official Frisk ref (By Pixelcrusher) Unknown-1--0.png |Frisk OW sprite (By Pixelcrusher) Tubertale Tiny tim ref.png |Tiny Box Time Official ref (By Pixelcrusher) Jackandnogla.png |Official Nogla and jack talk sprites (Both by Pixelcrusher) Unknown-1--1.png |Battle system No BG (By Kae/kira & Pixelcrusher) Tubertale felix ref.png |Pewdiepie Official ref (By Pixelcrusher) Trivia * There's a fair amount of confusion between Tubertale and similar-in-concept AUs such as Tubetale, Undertube, Youtale, etc. However, besides similar concepts, these AUs have nothing do with TuberTale in any way, shape or form. * As there are literally over millions of YouTubers to pick from for certain roles, these roles are picked subjective to the creator's wishes; because of this, please don't argue about which YouTuber should go into which role in the comments or elsewhere. Category:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:Semi-Serious Category:Neutral Bright Category:Comic Category:Outside the Underground Category:Ocean